


Challenge Accepted

by hamstercheese7



Category: One Piece
Genre: Floor Sex, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight Rayleigh/Shakky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstercheese7/pseuds/hamstercheese7
Summary: "Garp’s eyes widened. Oh. In hindsight, he now understood why Roger had left the party."One-shot, Garp and Roger enjoying the challenge that is each other.
Relationships: Gol D. Roger/Monkey D. Garp
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Challenge Accepted

It had been hours, but the party on the beach was still going strong. Booze, food, dancing. His marines mingling with Roger’s crew, the local villagers, and the people they’d rescued from a gang of kidnappers were all getting trashed around the huge bonfire they’d built. 

Garp shoved another massive piece of meat into his mouth, finally starting to not feel like he was starving. He chewed and swallowed, before taking a breath and gazing around. Roger’s first mate was on the other side of the bonfire, talking to a woman with short black hair. On the other side were Roger’s two weird brats, entertaining a big group with a sea shanty. 

He looked back and forth. Roger. Where was that bastard? He wasn’t going to let him out of his sight, he was going to bring him in this time dammit! Garp got to his feet, eyes hunting still. Yup, Roger had left the party. What a dick! Who leaves a party when there is still food?! 

Garp crossed his arms, thinking for a few moments. Rayleigh laughed and the woman he was talking to did a weird hair thing out of the corner of his eye. He ignored them and tapped his bearded chin. If he were Roger, where would he go? Garp furrowed his eyebrows, as he began listing out what he knew of the stupid bastard. This is how he always tracked him down. Let’s see...he held up a finger, Roger was strong. Two fingers, he liked danger, and adventure (cool stuff, but that wasn’t the point!). Three fingers, Roger was always somewhere he shouldn’t be and… Garp punched his hand, he knew where he was! 

He jumped to his feet and broke into a run towards his ship. 

The stars shone high above, the moon a sliver high in the sky as he reached his navy warship. Only one man was on deck in the crow’s nest, and he obviously wasn’t doing a good job because Roger was definitely on their ship! Garp shook his head with a sigh, running a hand through his short dark hair. Oh well, not like the guy would have been able to stop him anyway.

He stalked up the gangplank and crossed his arms. The door toward the lower decks was open. Roger was an idiot for leaving such an obvious trail. He walked through the door, the sound of the ocean waves gently slapping the sides of the ship nearly disappearing as he went in. He hunted through the decks, making his way towards the back of the ship. Not in the barracks, not in the medical bay, and as much as he hoped he would be in the brig, he wasn’t. The last few places on the ship to check were either extremely boring or...his quarters. That bastard! 

He sprinted back up the stairs towards the back of the ship. And aha! Like he thought, his door was open! Garp stepped into the room fists up in a defensive stance. “I know you’re in here Roger!” he called out. The door swung shut behind him and he turned around. Roger leaned against it. The only light in the small room was the barest moonlight peaking around the edges of the curtain over the porthole window. 

“Garp! Fancy meeting you here!” his grin was still visible in the low light. Garp glared, “There’s nothing fancy about it!” Roger tilted his head. “Really? I disagree, look, there’s a nice bed in here,” he motioned at Garp’s bed in the corner. “That’s my bed,” he crossed his arms. “Finders keepers,” Roger laughed. “You have your own bed, on your own ship!” Garp growled. Roger tilted his head and took a few steps towards him. “But my bed is boring Garp, wanna know why?” Garp blinked at him. All beds were boring, what was his point? “Fine, why?” 

Roger took another step and Garp suddenly realized how close they were. He could smell the slight scent of the bonfire clinging to Roger’s skin. “Because…” Roger lifted his hands and placed them gently on Garp’s chest. Normally Roger being this close to him only happened when they were fighting, but Roger was not acting like he wanted a fight. Garp swallowed. “You’re not in it,” he grinned as he stood up slightly on his toes and pressed his lips to his.

Garp’s eyes widened. Oh. In hindsight, he now understood why Roger had left the party. “Well, I’m not in my bed either,” he murmured against Roger’s lips. Roger pulled back, the air suddenly very warm between them. He brushed a thumb over Garp’s collar bone. “Think I can change that,” he smirked as their eyes met. “That a challenge?” Garp growled. Roger’s smirk turned into a wide mouthed smile. 

This time, Garp grabbed onto Roger’s coat collar and crashed his lips into his. Roger’s hands found the waistband of his pants, fingers curling around the loopholes of his belt as Garp used his bigger bulk to back them towards the door. 

Garp’s hand tangled in Roger’s hair as he yanked his head back, exposing his neck. He dragged his tongue down Roger’s jawline as he let out a gasp, his hips bucking forward. Roger’s back hit the door and he slid his hands up Garp’s chest before continuing up and threading his fingers through Garp’s short black hair, fingers digging into his scalp. He let out a hiss as Roger’s other hand tugged him back in for another kiss.

They were pressed chest to chest, before Roger hooked his leg around Garp’s waist, forcing him to hook a hand under his knee to keep them steady. He sank his fingers into Roger’s thigh, pleased by the noise that elicited from the man’s throat. “You’re losing,” Garp rasped against Roger’s ear, fingers digging into the wood of the door as Roger arched into him. “Mm, I don’t think so,” Roger’s mustache tickled his neck as his hands wandered down Garp’s back, tugging his shirt free from his pants, to slip underneath. 

Garp bit back a groan as Roger ran his blunt nails across his bare skin. Roger grinned as he pressed light kisses up his neck, to his ear, taking the soft lobe into his mouth and biting down. Garp slid his hand farther up Roger’s thigh, thrusting his hips against his, the feeling making both of them groan. 

Roger’s hands trailed softly around to his front, fingers ghosting over the defined lines of his abs, going lower, and lower still until they reached his belt. He let out a sigh, breath tickling Garp’s neck but that was all the warning Garp got before he shoved off the door. Garp stumbled backward as the idiot used his momentum to pull them down, grabbing Garp’s wrists and pinning them above his head as his back hit the floor. 

The pain barely registered as Roger settled between his legs, grinding against him. Roger grinned down at him, lips barely an inch from his, their breath mingling, making him feel dizzy as the blood pounded through his veins. He could feel the callouses from Roger’s years of using a sword rub against his palms. “This still isn’t the bed,” he gasped. Roger thrust against him slowly. “Floor, bed, you can sleep on both, same difference,” he chuckled as Garp made a face. 

Hard to argue with that logic, especially when Roger moved against him  _ like that _ . He sucked in air as Roger captured his lips again, languidly sliding his tongue into Garp’s mouth, tasting him. They moved against each other, heat sparking down Garp’s spine. Roger groaned into his mouth as he bucked his hips up. Roger let go of one of his hands, tracing down his arm, over his chest before fumbling with his belt. Garp grinned, bringing his hand down as well, and “helping” by palming Roger’s straining erection through the rough material of his pants. 

Roger nipped his bottom lip, making Garp growl before Roger let out a triumphant huff as he managed to undo Garp’s belt buckle and continued on his exploration. Garp shivered as his long fingers slipped below his waistband and slid over the sensitive skin of his shaft. 

He freed him from the confines of his trousers as Garp tugged on Roger’s sash, pulling it out of the way, the fabric spilling onto the floor as their lips met again. Roger moaned into his mouth as Garp rubbed his thumb against the head of his cock. He pulled back, finally freeing Garp’s other hand as he sat up on his heels, now wrapping his hand fully around Garp’s manhood, stroking him slowly. 

Heat pulsed through him, making him clench his jaw as Roger tightened his grip. He sank his hands in the fabric of Roger’s pants as the pirate freed himself, fisting himself over with his other hand. “Now who’s losing?” Roger smirked as Garp’s hips bucked against his hand. He glared at him through half-lidded eyes, and moved to sit up when Roger placed his hand on his chest, keeping him pinned to the floor. Roger shifted over him, nuzzling his jaw before meeting his lips again and whispered, “But who’s counting really?” as his hand wrapped those  _ damned _ fingers around both of them. 

“Enough talking,” Garp growled, a guttural groan pulling from his mouth as Roger increased the pace, electricity sparking under his skin, the world spinning. Roger breathed harshly into the crook of Garp’s neck, his nails sinking into Garp’s chest, as Garp slid his hands along his sides before settling into Roger’s shaggy hair. 

The world began to blur around him as the heat, the feel of Roger’s hand rubbing against him, his lips against his neck, the sound he made as he tugged on his hair became suddenly too much. A choked gasp ripped from his throat as pleasure splintered white and hot through him, Roger grinning into his neck as he spilled over his fingers.

He breathed harshly as Roger rucked up his shirt, biting his lip as he increased his movements to an almost feverish pace before finishing himself off with a cry across Garp’s chest. The world spun for a few moments as the idiot collapsed next to him. The world slowly came back to him, the slight swaying of the ship, the sound of the waves, their breath evening out almost in sync. 

“Hey Garp,” Roger murmured. He grunted, eyes sliding to his form next to him in the dark. “I think I’d call that a stalemate,” he could hear the grin in his voice. “Fine, but I’ll win next time,” Garp rumbled. “That a challenge?” Roger said as he lay his head on his chest. Garp grinned, “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP. I can't believe that I am like the only person who has written anything for this pairing, they have so much potential. Hero Marine and Pirate King? Thankfully (or not), no one can stop me from making more content. :) Roger is an atrocious flirt and Garp is just moronic enough to find it endearing.
> 
> Anyway, omg I managed to write a one shot smut fic without adding Feelings. That has never happened before. All feedback on the smut itself is appreciated, I have no idea what I am doing. This is only my third time writing smut.
> 
> Shout out to Fourleaves_Clover for helping me get through this!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and you can find me on twitter @buggyisbest


End file.
